


Furry Companion

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You run into a dog while on a jogging trail and, eventually, you meet her owner.
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Reader, Luke Alvez & You, Luke Alvez/Reader, Luke Alvez/You
Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071290
Kudos: 23





	Furry Companion

The sun is slowly rising higher into the sky as you progress through your jog. You’ve just recently decided to take up jogging. You’ve gone through all of the trails around your neighborhood and needed a change of scenery. This trail was a little more advanced. There were inclines and rocky areas. It was rough, but you needed to push yourself. 

“I can do this. I can do this,” you murmured to yourself as went up another incline. Your calves were burning and you felt disgusting as your workout clothes clung to you with sweat. 

“Breaktime,” you announced to yourself, finding a boulder to sit on as you chug some of your water down. 

You hear a padding of feet against the trail approaching and you’re suddenly alert. You recall seeing a sign saying that mountain lions and coyotes are often seen on this trail. Maybe you should’ve brought a weapon with you. 

When you hear a rustling, you get up and grab a fallen branch. You’re not sure if it’ll protect you, but you sure aren’t going down without a fight. 

Suddenly, a German Sheppard appears from the trees and you yelp from its sudden appearance. You see it wagging its tail at you, but you still remain conscious. 

“Uh, hi there. You hear with anyone?”

The dog approaches you and sits before you, nudging your leg. You chuckle and move to gently scratch behind its ear. That only makes the dog lay down and show its belly to you. 

You giggle, proceeding to give the dog belly rubs, “Well, you’re awfully trusting of strangers, aren’t you?” you see she has a collar and check the dogtag, “Roxie. Cute name for a cute dog.”

“ROXIE!” you hear a male voice call out and the dog immediately stands. Her tail wags as she barks, notifying her owner of her location. 

A man breaks through the trees and smiles, “There you are, you cheater!” the dog comes barreling towards him, jumping on her hind legs. He laughs as he fights her off, “Come on now. Easy. Easy!” he then turns to you, “She didn’t scare you, did she?”

You shook your head, “Not really. Just startled me a bit. I thought she was a mountain lion or something.”

The man nods, “Yeah. These trails sometimes gets unexpected visitors.” he walks over to you, offering his hand, “I’m Luke.”

You shake his hand and offer a polite smile, “Y/N.”

“And you met Roxie.” the dog beside him barks and you giggle, “Yes, we’ve met. She’s really sweet. Really glad I met her and not a coyote.”

“Is this your first time on the trail? I go here often and I’ve never seen you before.”

You nod, “Yup. I started getting into the habit of jogging recently. I already went through all of my trails around my neighborhood. A friend of mine recommended this one.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty challenging, but the more you do it, the more you get used to it.”

“Is Roxie your training partner?” you ask as you move to scratch the dog behind her ear again.

“Yeah, but she tends to ditch me a lot. But kinda glad she did today, or well I wouldn’t have met you.”

You can’t help but snort, “Smooth.”

Luke shrugs, “But, anyway, if you want any other trail suggestions, let me know. I definitely know some other great ones.”

“Will these other ones lead me to a cute dog and her handsome owner?”

Luke breaks out into a smile, “Maybe. If you plan things right.”

You take your phone out from your pocket, handing it to him, “Guess I’ll need your number then, huh?”

“Guess so,” he takes your phone with a smirk, typing in his number and then pulling his own phone out when he receives a message from you, “Alright, Y/N. It was nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Expect to hear from me soon about those trails.”

“Will do!” he sends you a smile and a wave, and then continues on the trail with Roxie right behind him. 

______________

Y/N: so…is this a trail you might be interested in? it’s even dog friendly

You send Luke a screenshot of a restaurant downtown and he chuckles. You two have been chatting for almost a month now, occasionally meeting up on trails when his schedule allows it. You’d exchange flirty texts here and there, but you still weren’t sure if he was actually interested. Instead of waiting around, you decided to make a move. Luke respected that.

Luke: definitely piqued my interest. Friday night? I should be back from this case by then.

Y/N: It’s a date.

Luke: Definitely a date. ;)

______________

Friday night rolls around and Luke is so happy that unsubs everywhere decided to take the day off. He’s freshly showered and he’s looking through his closet on what to wear. The restaurant you chose isn’t fancy, but he still wants to make a good impression. Even though you’ve seen him covered in dirt and sweat many times already. 

“Alright, girl, which one?” he turns to Roxie, who’s laying on his bed, “Blue or grey?” Roxie barks and nudges her snout towards the grey one and Luke nods, “Yeah, I think so too.”

After he’s dressed, he looks in the mirror making sure everything is in place, “We look good, huh, girl?” he asks Roxie through the reflection and she barks in response, “Damn right!” he then nods his head and grabs her leash, “Alright, let’s go!”

A quick fifteen minute drive goes by and Luke approaches the restaurant with Roxie beside him. He smiles at the host and gives your name, to which the host nods and leads him to a table on the patio where you’re already sitting. 

“Hey!” you stand up and give him a hug, then pet Roxie in greeting, “How was work?”

“Smooth sailing. Just paperwork. No unsub to hunt down. A very relaxed day. how about yours?”

“Very relaxed as well. I think everyone decided to chill out since it’s Friday,” you say with a chuckle and Luke finds himself smiling wider. 

__________

Dinner went by without a hitch. You had pasta while Luke had a burger, and Roxy had some ribs. Luke definitely admitted to spoiling her. 

Now you two are walking around downtown, hand in hand, Roxie following.

“I had a really great time tonight,” you say with a fond smile.

“Me too. And, I really appreciate that you found a place that was dog friendly. You didn’t have to.”

You shrugged, “I like to think of it as a thank you to Roxie. I mean, if it wasn’t for her, we wouldn’t have met, right?”

He hums, looking down at his dog with a fondness in his eyes. He leans over, scratching her behind the ears and replies, “Right.”


End file.
